


Phil really needs his shoes

by fog



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, happy phil kessel, this should totally be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fog/pseuds/fog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, Phil, well.  He should have known not to underestimate Carl when he really wants something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil really needs his shoes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened, guys. I wanted fluff. I wanted happy Phil Kessel. I wanted the guys playing around with happy Phil Kessel. I wanted the Phil/Carl ship. Then the smut just appeared and started taking over everything.

 

 

 

Stepping into his house, Phil kicks off his goddamn shoes as fast as he can, starting to strip off his clothes as he speeds towards the bedroom. He thinks of everything he had to go through for this moment, chuckling under his breath.

 

* * *

 

“I want you to fuck me.” Carl whispers to him, “Get home quick.” He trails a teasing hand down Phil’s side before moving away to go change. Phil can’t help but grin, at Carl and everyone and everything, feeling high off of the game seven win. Taking the towel draped on his shoulder, he snaps it on Carl’s ass.  


“Not unless I get home first.”  


Jerking, Carl turns, “Not gonna happen.” he says with a cheeky smirk.  


And, Phil, well. He should have known not to underestimate Carl when he really wants something. He comes back from the showers with his shoes missing. The guys clearly know where they are, laughing at him, but not unkindly. Bright and giggly, Daley is swinging back and forth on his crutches, talking to the guys. He wiggles his eyebrows at Phil, “There’s one in the trainers.”  


That sends him on the wild goose chase of going to the trainers, finding one shoe sitting mockingly on a side cabinet. But then he makes the mistake of not putting it on when he finds it, the shoe getting stolen by a cackling Flower who takes off down the hallway. He tosses it to his partner in crime, Tanger, who runs away with it and Phil erupts into helpless laughter.  


He re-enters the locker room and he sits down at his stall again, clearly staring at his sock-clad feet and narrowing his eyes at the dopey-looking smiles around him.  


“Hey, good game bud.” Duper suddenly slaps his shoulder and sits in the emptied stall next to him.  


“Thanks.” Phil says, suspicious of the too big grin on the veteran’s face. Duper already congratulated him and talked to him earlier.  


“Do you like my shoes?” Duper asks all of a sudden.  


Always polite, Phil starts to say, “Uh yeah, they look great…” and then trails off when he looks down.  


Duper’s shoes are mismatched.  


Because he’s wearing Phil’s shoe on his left foot.  


Chuckling, Duper slips out of it, and toes it toward Phil. “You got big feet, eh? Know what that means?”  


“Hagy know. He know real good.” Geno calls out mischievously. The guys laugh.  


A flush rushes up to his cheeks, and Phil is still grinning. They’re not wrong.  


“Okay guys, I think it’s time to let him go.” Sid says to the room, ever so merciful, holding up Phil’s other shoe.  


Then he chirps slowly, “Have fun, Phil,” eyes knowing and sparkling with mirth. He tosses the shoe over.  


And those three words are like the green light for the team to start the teasing and hooting at full force. Phil tugs both of his shoes on quickly, grabbing his bag and booking it for the door, dodging rolled up balls of tape and hearing the catcalls follow him out.  


Phil grins all the way home.  


He really loves his team.

 

* * *

 

And now slamming the bedroom door open, boxers at his feet, the team is the last thing from his mind.  


A strangled choke comes out of his mouth, and Carl, naked and spread on the bed, immediately meets his eyes.  


Carl is fucking himself on his fingers, gasping and toes clenching. The shine of lube is glossy on Carl’s fingers, and Phil can see the sheen of it down his ass and making a wet spot on the bed.  


“Fuck.” Phil breathes. “ _Hagy._ ”  


When Carl nudges close to that place in him that makes him light up, he mewls, pressing hard with his fingers.  


“God,” he moans. “What took you so long.” He rocks back on his hand, whining, “I was waiting for you, forever… I was pretending that it was was your fingers inside me,” he gasps, “opening me up.”  


Phil groans, lust and need pooling hot inside him, sending blood straight down to his cock. He reaches to stroke himself, just watching Carl. Both of them can hear the lube squelching loudly, and he watches Carl's cheeks grow hot at the sound. But he keeps going, knowing how much Phil likes him this way, panting hard with fingers shoving up his ass, legs spread open so Phil can watch.  


“What are you doing?” Carl whines, “C’mere.”  


He doesn’t need to be told twice, Phil is immediately crawling on top of him, pressing down for a desperate kiss. When Carl breaks for air, Phil trails down his throat, sucking and biting at his neck.  


“Fuck me, babe. Please.” Carl begs, rutting up against Phil’s dick.  


“Yeah.” Phil agrees, kissing down his body. He presses two fingers inside of Carl, easing in smoothly and encasing them in his wet, enveloping heat.  


Carl moans.  


Eyes pinned to his fingers inside of Carl’s body, Phil adds another finger, greedily watching Carl spasm when he curls his fingers just right.  


“Babe, baby.” Carl stutters, “I already did this. I want your cock.”  


“I know, let me just -- ” Phil keeps pushing in and out, he can’t help it. He’s probably never going to get over it, knowing that he’s the one that’s making Carl fall apart like this. Stunned, he watches Carl quiver, clenching tight around his fingers, chest heaving and a pretty blush on his skin. There's a thin rim of dark icy blue around the edges of his lust-blown eyes, and his golden locks are streaked with sweat. “You look so good like this,” Phil murmurs.  


Carl reaches down to still his hand, trembling. “Älskling, please. I want you in me right now.” he says desperately. “I wanna feel you.”  


When Phil sinks in, slow and careful, both of them groan. Phil moves sweet and gentle at first, rolling his hips in a maddeningly slow pace, grunting with every breach into Carl’s body. He watches Carl reverently for every whine, every moan, repeating everything he can to make the same sounds come out.  


Soon, his thrusts must be nudging closer to the right spot, because Carl starts to keen, speaking in ragged breaths.  


“Yes… right there…”  


“Yeah?” Phil asks. He shifts their position to penetrate deeper, moving Carl’s legs to rest on his shoulders. Gently, Phil pushes to bend him almost in half, and then he thrusts in firmly.  


Stomach tensing, back arching, and a filthy moan escaping his mouth, Carl grabs at the sheets. “Oh god.” he gasps.  


“Right here, eh?” Phil grunts, with a strained smile. He pulls out slowly, the heavy, wet glide of his cock drawing out of Carl’s tight heat. Then he buries back into him, feeling Carl’s walls clench and flutter around the intrusion before sucking his cock in again, making his breath hitch. Setting a steady pace, Carl starts to babble under him, a litany of filthy commentary pouring from his mouth.  


“You feel so good.” Carl mewls, fingers scrabbling across Phil’s chest. “You’re so-” he wails when Phil thrusts in particularly hard, “ _hot. Fuck. I feel so full... Open around you. Open on your cock._ ”  


“Fuck. Hagy, the mouth on you.” Phil groans, feeling his balls tighten. He speeds up his thrusts, pistoning back and forth, hips slamming into Carl’s ass.  


Carl moans are getting louder and louder, and Phil shoves into Carl, proudly watching the gasp it produces, and then leans down and kisses him soundly. Then he doesn’t pull out, simply rolling his hips and plunging in deep. He reaches down to stroke Carl’s weeping cock in time with his thrusts.  


Carl cries out at the sensation of Phil’s warm callused fingers wrapped around him, rocking his hips back and forth into Phil's fingers and back onto his cock buried deep inside of him. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.”  


“Come, Hagy. Come for me.” Phil urges.  


“Oh fuck. _Fuck._ ” Carl writhes on Phil’s cock, coming hard with a strangled moan. Heavy white drops of come shoot between them, painting his and Phil’s stomachs. Chest heaving, he shudders when Phil starts to pull out.  


“No, come back. Come in me.” he whines breathily, grabbing at him.  


Phil swears, and he pushes in gently, knowing that Carl is oversensitive.  


It doesn’t take him long, Carl squirming under him, kissing everywhere can reach, fingernails drawing lines into Phil’s shoulders. “I wanna feel your come inside me.” he whispers. “I want feel how good I was for you.”  


Jerking, Phil comes deep inside of him, groaning before collapsing on top of Carl. Their moist skin sticks together, warm and sticky with sweat.  


They lay there, catching their breath and coming out of the haze. Carl hums at the weight on top of him, drawing circles into Phil’s side.  


When he finally pulls out, Carl winces, probably feeling sore and empty.  


“Sorry, sorry.” Phil says, pressing a kiss in his sweaty hair. “Be right back.”  


Phil goes to the bathroom, to get a wet washcloth to clean them up. He comes back to see Carl stretching his limbs, the post-coital bliss settling over him as he gets all warm and relaxed. Eyes heavy, Carl smiles at him. Blatantly, he checks Phil out from head to toe, and Phil has a sudden wave of self-consciousness, naked, sweaty, and hair in complete disarray. Carl, on the other hand, looks like the best thing Phil’s ever seen, flushed and glowing in the sheets.  


“What?” Phil asks.  


“You.”  


“Me?”  


“You... just look really good.” Carl says softly, tilting his head and smiling.  


Phil shifts on his feet for a short moment, and then grins as he returns to the bed.  


“Hagy, you should see yourself.”  


Carl beams, and Phil couldn’t be happier.

 

 


End file.
